The use of wire harnesses to afford electronic communication between various components and a power source within complex machinery, motor vehicles, farm equipment, etc., is common. In some instances, a wire harness is attached at one end to an electronic component, passes behind a panel that hides the wire harness from view, and has another end that is attached to another component and/or a power source. In such instances, the wire harness is desirably routed from one end to the other end in such a manner that it does not interfere with other components, other wire harnesses, latches, brackets, and the like. In addition, protection of the wire harness from rubbing against other surfaces is desirable.
During the manufacture of complex machinery, motor vehicles, etc., the proper and/or accurate placement of the wire harness relative to an electronic component, a panel, etc. can be a critical step for proper and reliable assembly. For example, the proper and/or accurate positioning of the wire harness relative to a panel that hides the harness from view can provide a desired and proper amount of extension of the harness from the panel such that an end of the harness can be attached to an electrical component with relative ease and yet not have an excess amount of the harness exposed between the component and the panel.
Heretofore processes and/or devices for attaching a wire harness to a panel include the use of adhesives such as tape, glue, and the like. In addition, devices such as zip ties, brackets, hook-and-loop fasteners, etc., have been used to attach wire harnesses to panels. However, with each of the heretofore processes and/or devices, proper and accurate placement of the wire harness to the panel has been imprecise, required tooling, complicated steps, and the like. Therefore, a wire harness guide and/or protector that affords for proper and accurate placement of a wire harness to a panel such that a reduced tolerance for the distance that an end of the wire harness extends from the panel would be desirable.